Latt
Latt is the real life pairing of Matt Bennett and Leon Thomas (L'/eon and M/'att). Latt has nothing to do with Rodré, although some fans may think it does. Moments *Leon tweeted: Having a breakfast feast with @mattbennett he's my best friend and he's so cool I want to be just like him when I grow up. *In one of Ariana Grande's Youtube videos (osnapitzari's a fun little video we made), Leon and Matt are trying to rap together with Ariana, and Matt's silly singing makes Leon laugh. In the same video, during a no laughing contest between Ariana, Leon, Liz, Matt and Avan, Matt tells Leon that they can't touch and he whispers 'We can't touch?' causing Matt and Avan to both laugh (and lose the game). *Matt tweeted to Leon a song on YouTube and told him "For you." *When eon was describing the cast, he said, "The first one is Matt. He's hilarious, always keeps me laughing." *When asked by Bop and Tiger Beat what they were thankful for, both said each other, and Matt said he was also thankful for Leon's music ability. *Matt tweeted a picture of him and Leon waiting for their cues. *Leon tweeted "Going to see the tribe called quest documentary "beats rhymes and life" with my boy @MattBennett." *Matt tweeted "Sitting at this table next to @Leonthomas3 and I've got @LizGillies on my right #bennettfamilyhannukah pic.twitter.com/KHs6mOaN" *Leon tweeted "Just had an amazing time chilling with @MattBennett & @LizGillies.... #victoriousontheeastcoast : )". *Leon tweeted "Check this out !!! youtube.com/watch?v=-8F-M6…....@MattBennett is crazy lol #Goodtimesonthevictoriousset *" *Matt tweeted that the funniest thing he's ever done with a Victorious cast member would be TP-ing his friend's house with Liz and Leon. *In an interview with Pop and Tiger Beat about flirting, Matt and Leon both gave each other high scores on their flirting skills and Matt said "Leon's less of a flirt and more of a romantic." (with Leon's response being "I like that.") *Matt also stated that if Leon were a color, he'd be a deep purple. *In this video, Matt films Liz, Ariana and Leon walking on their hands and feet with their backs facing the floor, and he focuses the camera on Leon the majority of the time. *Matt also is in this video giving Leon what he calls "a treat" by doing a little random spin-and-leap across Leon's lap. *Ariana tweeted that Matt pulled Leon's pants down. *In his "Month of May' video, Matt is on a skateboard being pulled along by a golf cart and he yells "Hi Leon!" as another one passes him (comes in about 0:47) *In the June 2012 video, Matt tries to kiss Leon on the cheek. *In the "Make It In America" music video, they ride in the backseat of the car together. *In this video, Matt puts on/shows off Leon's jacket from his wardrobe and when the cast is showing the videographers the school room he says "This is the room where Leon told me his deepest, darkest secret," and won't reveal what it is when pressed by Ariana and Liz. *In the new StoopKid video, Matt is "crying" because they lost at the Emmys and he says he wanted to win because he wanted to "impress Leon" and "make him proud," and Leon pats him on the shoulder comfortingly. *Matt went through videos of Leon on Youtube adding "I love Leon" in the comment section. *Leon tweeted:"...I miss you." And Matt replied:"@Leonthomas3 Miss you too dude, have a fun trip and ill see you when you get back." Gallery Tumblr lhly8yIINO1qfy268.gif Tumblr lmaksvMXTx1qbb7qqo1 500.jpg Tumblr lsoiy33iCN1qci7q4o1 250.gif|gif Leon and Matt.png tumblr_luf1x6qJBm1qd8z57o2_500.jpg Tumblr ldfswq5nQM1qe2jwwo1 500.jpg Tumblr lw0cn22UbT1qci7q4o2 250.gif|gif Tumblr lrnh141b5W1qguuoro1 500.jpg Victoriousuk.JPG Tumblr ltmtdyNGQ31r36ek0o1 500.jpg Tumblr m6htlsOehl1rrhf6co8 250.jpg Tumblr m6htlsOehl1rrhf6co1 250.jpg 575541_10150755142163308_1447942862_n.jpg iparty-premiere-matt-bennett-leon-thomas-1.jpg iparty-premiere-matt-bennett-leon-thomas-dan-schneider.jpg Tumblr_m85i5jW5Ui1rwn8apo4_250.gif#filelinks Tumblr m85i5jW5Ui1rwn8apo2 250.gif Tumblr_m85i5jW5Ui1rwn8apo3_250.gif Tumblr_m85i5jW5Ui1rwn8apo1_250.gif IMG 1291.JPG Latt15.jpg Latt18.jpg Latt17.jpg Latt16.jpg Tumblr m8lzqulOgn1rqgif0o1 500.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Real Life Ships